A Nightmare on elm street:Freddy's Juliet
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: Years after the dismay and destruction caused by Freddy Krueger the town decides it's time to start afresh. But what if one girls broke the trend and went looking for something dark and sinister in the corner of her dreams? Not for anyone under 18
1. A Little introduction

_**This is just a little introduction into a new story i am writing. I've wanted to write it for a while and after watching the new Nightmare on Elm street i couldn't help but start. There will be more, i promise you. And if you want any questions answered already about anything. Feel free to email me. x [LittlEm]**_

_After years of turmoil in Springwood Ohio and countless years with the only people in the town being middle aged and dying out, they decided it could be time to let a couple reproduce to see if the nightmare that plagued their children and stole them was gone. Freddy Krueger. The child molester and killer that had weighed down the town for years, could he possibly be gone for good? The parents, elders all gathered together in agreement that he was never to be spoken of, or thought of again. But was there a way they could make sure of that?_

A new drug was introduced to the town that would erase their memories of Freddy so he could never be brought back into their world through dreams, or thought again. They wouldn't be able to remove all the information about him, but they could take away the towns knowledge of him.

So it was done, everyone in the town took the drug - even the doctor who had created the drug took it, just to be certain he did not induced Freddy.

The town went on, as it should, with children being born and nothing going amiss. Time went on and the children that were born became parents too, with a whole new generation coming into life within Springwood.

The only problem was, what if one of the new generation went looking? Not knowing what they were looking for. But looking none the less?


	2. Juliet bring me to life

**_Enjoy The Second Part? Comment please. Feedback_**

"_Juliet PLEASE for the sake of all things good please just go to bed!"_Juliet Angel-Rose Stillington was in her own mind the only one in Springwood with any kind of individuality or curiosity. She loathed that everyone thought and dressed the same. The girls of the town all in long shirts, leggings and Ugg boots – which to her eye seemed tacky and the guys all part of some kind of team with the Football captain leading the way. All of them were part of something. Juliet was the only one who refused to be part of anything. Smartest in her year with intelligence to take her far, but she couldn't stand the idea of being part of a club.

" _**Mum when I want to go to bed I will go, not when you TELL me!"**_

She had been up most of the night painting and writing things down. It was all she ever did and all she had ever done. Aside from reading, it was a passion and a love. Learning everything she could from the words bound in paper and a cover. Heaven. Juliet did have other interests.

Dead things for example…

She could never explain what it was that had always enticed her in, she just had to explore and know everything there was to know. How long it had been decomposing for, what had killed it, if there was anything deadly inside it. The questions that were usually answered - much to her mother's dismay.

Her mother had never approved of her daughter, her likes/dislikes or anything about her personality. Juliet's father had left to go and work on an oil rig when she was just 10 and now 18 she had come to the conclusion he wouldn't come back for her. Her father was never a protector of Juliet but he had always let her bring in the dead creatures, helped her find the tools to dissect.

Her mother had always wanted her to be like _she_ was. Prom Queen, _Head _Cheerleader. Anything and everything that came with being the popular girl. _Juliet couldn't stand the thought of turning out like her mother. _

Once Juliet had become friends with a group of people who she thought she could trust. Jemma, Karla, Nina, Lila, Chris, Dex, Titan and Jesse. They were amazing to her for a short time, accepting her. Things changed when they hit the end of high school. So she left them and resorted back to how she was, being quiet. Though she could never help but take her eyes from the captain of the lacrosse team. Travis Wilkins. There was something about him that she was amazed by. Like everyone else he'd always shunned her.

...............................................

Like usual Juliet had her music crying out from her headphone full blast into her ears. Emilie Autumns' Misery Loves Company being her companion for the few minutes it was one. She had finished her usual homework assignments and was now working her way through books she'd found in the library about the towns history.

She had been searching for these books for months, but nothing had come up on the library's computer about any books to do with the towns' history. So she went looking through the library. No shelf was left, no isle unexplored. Until finally tucked away in the back she found a dusted section full of books. Though when she tried to check the books out the computer couldn't trace them. Much to her luck because she more or less lived in the library the librarian let her take the books as a gift.

Juliet left the books spread out on the table and opened the first one just in front of her. She kept her desk light on but turning her room light off. Leaning forward over her desk a little she pulled out a pencil from her hair and started making notes about the history. Who founded the town, why the name, any historical figures.

The historical figures were bland and few until she got onto the third book. There was a figure that was not to be admired. A dark figure dressed in a dirty red and green sweater, a dark fedora with work boots and a glove with knives for fingers on his right hand. The name underneath that description…

Freddy Krueger.


	3. Here comes Freddy

**Short But Sweet. Favourite, Comment. Pleaaase? [LittlEm]**

The name sounded as though it should be remembered, but he had never been mentioned. Juliet thought as hard as she could but she could not recall the name ever being mentioned- by anyone. Reading on and learning more she could see why the name hadn't been mentioned. An ex employee of a Pre school burnt alive for molesting the children of the pre school. The furious parents had killed him, but when they children started being taken off they'd realised you couldn't kill a monster… Killing them in their dreams, because that's how he was reborn…

_Stirring in a slumber he'd known for too long a smirk graced the burnt lips of the monster that had haunted the dreams of children of Springwood for years past._  
_'Someone is remembering… Memories of me… what I did… beautiful. Come on now. Bring me to life.'_  
_Regaining strength he moved his right hand and felt the glove, the knives on his fingers. Rubbing the knives together to create that sublime noise that had been lost for too long._  
_Emerging from the darkness and into a dim light he stood. The dirty fedora in his hand._  
_'Well now, I think it's time to meet the one who has brought me back…'_

_Placing the fedora on his head at a slight tilt so only one I was visible, with that dirty smirk spread across his lips._  
_'Time to play.'_


	4. Dreaming I see

**Please Please Please. Constructive feedback and just let me know how i'm doing? I know there's people reading. i'd love to know what you think. Email, comment. Whatever. [LittlEm]**

'_Juliet will you please just go to bed! I k_now full well that you're reading, stop and go to _SLEEP!'_

Juliet had read as much as she'd needed and was already intrigued by him. She'd been ridiculed for being odd her whole life, for being an outcast-which she had come to the conclusion that he was too. Someone misunderstood who took it upon himself to become understood- however he had to do it. Freddy started killing because they didn't understand- but the children with their simple minds and bodies could be moulded. He took advantage of that.

But Juliet could see and tell that he was not a stupid man- he was clever. Clever and precise with a mind to mould and make the children his. To manipulate them, use them for his devises. He was a complex man but Juliet wanted to know more.

What Juliet hadn't realised was that whilst she was thinking, she'd moved to her bed-shut her eyes and had fallen asleep. She'd fallen asleep thinking of Freddy with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes to find her room was not what it was usually- there was mould and green and dirt everywhere. Filth covered her room from ceiling all the way across the floor- yet her bed remained white and spotless. The flawless finish she'd always had and prided herself on having. The room always had organisation whether or not her outfits or homework did so this was not her room.

"Oh god I must be dreaming, fantastic"

Juliet sat up and got onto her knees on the bed and looked around her room, exploring it with her eyes without wanting to get off the bed as it was the only thing that was clean.

"_**So… you're the one who released me, brought me back. That's a very, interesting first impression that you're making, who are you?"**_

Juliet turned her head slowly and pulled herself back up so she was sat back on her heels, looking at the figure who moments ago she'd pictured- he was there. That dirty green and red jumper combined with the filthy fedora on the top of his head, the scars that spread across his face, those hideous burns.

"Well I know who you are, you fit your description Freddy… I'm Juliet."

"_** You can't be just Juliet, there's gotta be something else. Or I'd find you dead with a Romeo…which can be arranged…"**_

A dark, evil smirk moved its way across his face as he stepped closer to her bed, rubbing the knives on his fingers together slowly sending shivers down her spine. It wasn't bad though- she should have been scared but she wasn't, she was just… curious.

He suddenly arched, well what should have been, his eyebrow and leapt at her with a knifed finger to her neck.

"_**You're not afraid of me, why aren't you afraid of me**_!"

"I don't know! I'm just not… I'm like you- misunderstood!"

"**_Oh no, people understand me Juliet… I made my point loud and clear when I killed their kids_**"

"I understand why you did it… the kids listened and the parents just didn't care… you made them care about what happened to you… your own torture"

His hand moved away from her neck and he rubbed two fingers together quickly and hissed a little.

"My name's Juliet Angel Rose Stillington, I'm 18 and I live with my mom. I never knew my dad and this town bores me. I've always been the outcast and the one who was never understood or listened too"

She shuffled a little closer towards him.  
"If I had the power to do it, I know I'd hurt some of the people that have hurt me through my life- and I'm only 18. You spent years holding up feelings. If I had the chance I know I'd hurt them any way I could."

He turned to her with a dirty grimace across the burns.

_**"Well then, lets get started!"**_


	5. Questions unanswered

_**Well here i go again. Part four guys. Bring on some more comments and subscriptions. Thank you to all you guys who've subscribed already. It means a lot. Enjoy [LittlEm]**_

" What do you mean…? Just start randomly taking off all the people that have hurt me… How?"

Juliet sat back against her pillows and pulled one across her stomach, lifting her knees yet leaning forward eagerly anticipating the words to come.

_**" You've gotta attack at their weakest moment, in their dreams. Why do you think I do it? It's when they're at their most vulnerable…"**_

He crept slowly closer scuffing the work boots across the floor and stretching out his gloved hands towards her face.

"_**Seize the opportunity and… snatch!" **_

Juliet screamed as he flicked out his knives and cut a lock of her hair- being frightened enough to draw herself back into consciousness.

The room around her back to the way it should be with cleanliness, order.

"_Christ, Juliet are you alright? You screamed the entire house down."_

" I'm fine mom, honest… just a nightmare"

But it wasn't a nightmare at all, far from it in fact. Her mum closed the door to her room and Juliet eyed the lock of her hair that had been cut by those sinister knives. Her head rushed and whirled with hundreds of unclear thoughts, ideas, and questions. The only thing that she could be sure of now was that whenever she slept he would be there to greet her.

Though the thought alone should have petrified her to the core it didn't, she was excited and intrigued by the prospect. The knowledge he almost wanted to help her, why her? Maybe it was because she understood him- or wanted too at least…

**Freddy P.O.V**

_How on earth could one girl change how he worked? For god sake she was an eighteen-year-old girl from generations of family living in Springwood. But it had been so long since the time where he was feared and his name resounded. Now he was faded and broken and half of everything. Yet Juliet had found him. Did she go looking? Looking for the truth in the past._

_He admired that she was not one to be bought with fancy words and people's opinions. She would rather find the truth for herself. Juliet was an interesting child he would give her that. Beauty too that came from within as well as being outright. Though beauty she obviously had no care for because she would rather enhance her mind. She had beautifully long dark hair that was waved rather than frizzy. Dear old Nancy couldn't say the same. Juliet had eyes that could kill or entrance with more questions than could ever be answered. With only a glimmer of naivety that pulled him diabolically closer to her._

_He could almost taste her skin when he'd got close to her. She had a fresh clean scent that pulled him closer and made him wonder what it would feel like to touch her skin…_

_A dark twisted disgusting thought spread through his mind yet he would have to wait till she slept to progress anywhere… Whether it was to finally kill again and send terror running through the veins of those who lived in Springwood... or whether he would touch her…_


	6. Bring on the kill

**Enjoy. Feeedback please. [LittlEm]**

Falling asleep meant falling into his grasp and becoming willingly his. Well in a manner of speaking. Juliet leapt of her bed and took the books from her desk and began reading as much as she could about Freddy. Every last word was absorb, every crime-kill-accusation and everything she could find about his life and his history. His mother. The way he was, it was because of how he was brought up and all the un-acceptance from those around him. Yet they called him mad and refused to let him work in an office- so put him with children. A simple gardener… that could do far more harm than they first thought.

The time ticked on as the clocked moved forward with minutes creeping slowly- yet Juliet felt awake and alert from all the reading, she was alive with knowledge, buzzing with questions. Foolish as it sounded, maybe she wanted to sleep. Though she dared not ask the questions once asleep. Freddy was a force to be reckoned with and Juliet knew she could take advantage of that and use him to her will. To get revenge on all those who had hurt her, betrayed her.

Leaning back and sliding under her covers she closed her eyes and whispered out loud.

_" Find me Freddy…"_

"_**Gotcha… Now that I've found you Juliet**_**…"**

The voice crept up her spine and shuddered alone her skin- a harsh voice that could belong to only one. She opened her eyes and pulled herself up to sitting, only to find herself face to face with Krueger. The burnt skin, the smell filling her nose and scorching the back of her throat. The brown fedora that sat on his head was just touching her skin very lightly.

" Would you like a list? Or surprise you one by one… with the people?"

"_**Ooh, definitely make it a surprise…much more interesting that way..."**_

Juliet smiled a little and leant back to see Freddy do the same, but instead of simply sitting at the end of the bed he got up and stood, stroking the blades together slowly. The noise ringing in Juliet's ear.

"But, I mean how can you do it? Don't they have to know you…or do I just have to think of them?"

" _**You can do whatever you like… Bring them to me by thinking of them clearly Juliet- project them here. They'll soon know who I am."**_

But whom could she pick now, there were quite a few of them. It would have to be a carefully made choice just to see how she'd feel once Freddy had done it. The person she picked couldn't mean anything, especially after all the hurt they'd all put her through. A girl, a girl as a first of would be fine so now it was just a choice of the girl. Lila would be the one to go. She had been malicious, yet was also one that wouldn't be as missed as one of the jock boys.

"Lila, it'll be Lila. Wait, Freddy will I be there in the dream or will you just come back into my dream and tell me…?"

" _**You'll be in your own dream, I can see I should keep the dreams apart. So I'll come find you when I'm done…"**_

And with that Freddy disappeared completely with no trace as Juliet was snapped into consciousness. Eyes wide open and sweat dripping down her body. It was so hard to believe that she had just condemned someone to death- but she had.

Minutes later in a new dream land that Freddy had never explored before he saw a young girl with long blonde curly hair with a dreadfully orange tan. That had to be the girl. Alone in the dream and playing with a camera taking photos of a whole lots of nothing. God even just looking at her and knowing that she'd hurt Juliet made his blood boil.

He slipped up behind her and scraped a claw down her back and with a scream she ran, turning and seeing his face he smirked and her and started to walk after her. Knowing that she did not have a chance now that she'd seen him.

His head was still questioning why his bloody was boiling so much for this girl, because she'd hurt Juliet. No! It had to just be the thrill of a kill, knowing that after all this time he'd get to kill once more.

He caught this girl by her hair and pulled her back listening to her screams.

_**"Everyone will remember me… Just like I remember the sound of screams…Uh"**_

With that Freddy plunged his knives into her neck and then went lower, slicing deeper and further down and as he threw her away he smirked and closed his eyes.

"**_Oh god it feels good to kill again_**"

A little slice and one more death he was starting to feel more alive once more. Why was he feeling a sense of achievement though? Because Juliet had asked him to do it…


	7. Could it possibly be?

**Thank you to all the guys who've commented on this story! A really big thank you to Darkness Takes Over and Music-Is-Life 88 and Jayrose. Supportive and amazing. Thank you so much. Enjoy x [LittlEm]**

Freddy could hardly believe it but he felt an overwhelming sense of achievement because _Juliet _had been the one he'd killed for. Sure years ago he'd killed those children for vengeance and to get back at parents and then- get back at the ones who'd tried to kill him. Then it was just for fun, fun but with no achievement.

Now everything had changed for Freddy…

"_**Jesus fucking Christ, how can I feel this? One little fucking girl can't change me. Can she?"**_

But she could. This one girl knowing so much about Freddy could change him, and her being so curious about him. He couldn't believe it, how did it come to this? He wasn't falling for her- god no. That just couldn't be. He'd been a killer, feared. A monster in the dark for years, going soft for one girl over curiosity just wasn't about to happen.

Juliet sat in her room twiddling her thumbs, looking at the mirror on her desk, looking away for one moment and as she turned back there was a postcard. She leapt off her bed and strolled over picking it off the mirror and glancing at it. Only to gasp loudly at the sight she saw before her, it was Lila with slice marks down her neck and chest with blood just pouring out. The words From Hell scrawled in the corner. Juliet placed the postcard on her desk and stepped slowly back to her bed, pulling off her shirt to find a smaller one.

She'd just suddenly come all over in a hot flush- what did it mean? Was she excited that Freddy had killed for her, was she scared and was getting hot and worried. Or was it perhaps the thought that Freddy did this FOR her. Not because he wanted to kill and she was offering people to him, but that he wanted to protect her in a way from those people, because he knew what it was like to be hurt.

-

A day passed as it usually did with school and people taunting but now there was a solemn silence that had washed over the popular girls and all the lads who'd had Lila's company. The school was confused and full to breaking with rumours and speculation. Who had done this? Why would someone do this? Even the teachers seem to be confused.

Juliet walked through the school listening to the words of the people around her, but smirking at all the foolish thoughts they had. Trying to keep it hidden that she knew the identity of the man who'd done this.

She almost couldn't wait for the day to end and for the night to come upon her and steal her away into her dreamland.

The dreamland where she could see, talk and learn from Freddy.

Once more her mother shushed and shouted at Juliet to sleep, which was the only thing in point preventing Juliet from sleeping. She just couldn't wait to learn more about the claw that was always on his right hand. Curious as to the value it had to Freddy, along with what it could really do to a person.

Juliet closed her eyes slowly with a flicker, slowly her body becoming loose and her body succumbing to the need to sleep.

She could feel the glove and the knives stroking over the top of her covers creeping closer to her body.

"**Evenin' Juliet…."**


	8. Similarities What can you do?

**Well i seem to be writing a little bit too much recently. But there you go. Chapter Seven... Or Eight if you include the introduction x]. Enjoy my faithful readers. [LittlEm]**

His voice stripped her and brought her back to herself, aware of Freddy's presence by her side. He slashed through the covers and she quickly sat up and looked at him. The eyes bearing down at her under the slashed cover, and they seemed to be eating into her and trying to find something.

"_Freddy…"_

Her voice was a quiver as she spoke to him, her voice and body crumbling as she looked up at his looming figure.

"_I got your postcard- you did it then…Thank you_"

"_**Mm, yes I did… and it was very good. Thank you for giving her to me. Anyone else I can have?"**_

His voice was harsh and deep and seemed to reverberate all around the room and all around Juliet. He perched on the end of her bed with a filthy smirk tapping the knives slowly at first, but getting quicker and quicker with boredom and the need for something. A kill. Juliet could sense that completely and she searched through her head through the words and the courage to say something.

"_I'm sure there's someone, someone you could kill!"_

She was nervous and shaking as she spoke, a foolish little voice that made Freddy chortle. Her mind jumped and she flicked through mentally all the people that he could kill- Dex. Little Dex who strove to be something that he never was and never could be, he was a fake and disgusting.

"**_Dear dear dear, someone really does not like this Dex fellow_**"

Her mouth dropped and she looked over at him.

"_You can see into my head? You can read my thoughts? God I'd rather you didn't.."_

"_**I'm afraid dear little Juliet, you don't**__**have a fucking choice in what I do… the dreams are mine!"**_

Juliet stopped and sneered a little bit before sitting back as he shouted at her. She hated being told what to do and the freedom other people had. She always had to be in control of a situation, and now she knew all this she wasn't in control and she hated it.

"_**Oh don't be pissed, Jesus fucking Christ. You'll never have control whilst I'm around"**_

She pulled her shredded covers up slightly and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning against them as she looked at him. She could see the power and control that he always needed to have. The intensity in his eyes was fierce but she just wanted to know more.

Freddy couldn't help but need this control, the love of manipulation- but he didn't want to manipulate this one too much. He understood why she wanted these people gone, he'd made sure all those fuckers who had hurt him had gone. Now he could help her.

He had ever thought of it as helping. Freddy Kruger helping someone. Because she was just like him.

He leant closer to her and stroked down her left arm with his gloved hand

"_**You best learn the rules Juliet. Or the bogeyman will getcha..."**_

And with that he was gone and Juliet woke up in a startled sweat, the covers on her bed still shredded from her dream along with a slice down her arm from the knife.

"_He can't get me now… But I want to ask him so many things… god why can't I function when I dream anymore?"_

She pulled her pillow around and held it tight to her, biting her lip as she ran through all the questions and options in her head.

What could she do now in her dreams? _Her _dreams…


	9. What could it be?

**Enjoy another chapter of my little fic. Read-Review-Constructive Feedback appreciate. And guys please go and read my story The Asylum. Please- i'd love some feedback on it! [LittlEm]**

By the next morning as she entered the school she was greeted by the sound of tears and shrieks from her classmates who were discussing Dex. He had been mysteriously killed that night, apparently he choked on his chalk that he used for rock climbing, though how he came to have it lodged in his throat was a mystery to all.

The same fear and speculation ran through the school though heightened now as two classmates had died within a week- though as the weekend was coming up fast the teachers were deciding what it was that they should be doing.

_Should they send the kids home alone?_

_Should they cancel school for a while till this passed?_

_Would it ever pass?_

Of course only Juliet was the person with the answers, because she could end it all if she so wished it- yet she didn't.

She was content wishing them away to their deaths, why did they deserve to live huh?

Why should they after all they'd done to her?

The ridicule and that unbearable shame, it was enough to drive someone insane.

Freddy had coped with it, but how? How can anyone cope with it?

There were too many questions which distracted Juliet's mind throughout her entire school day, though all the teachers let it pass as most people had their attention on other things- due to the murders.

It was decided by the final bell that they were to all stay home until everything had ended as the focus of the majority of the students was elsewhere. The cheers were entwined with sobs as Juliet skirted around the gaggles of people who were spread down the stairs of the school.

Everyone ignoring her, well it was a damn sight better than all of them jeering at her…

_Freddy could hardly believe he'd done it again; he'd killed for this girl._

_Why not just manipulate her head into giving her what he wanted, all the kills he wanted?_

_He stormed through his own created limbo, kicking chains and breaking chains and scraping his claws along the walls to create an awful screeching._

_The monster was still burning deep inside him, but yearning for something else- something new. Though he couldn't be sure what._


	10. A glance into what was

**Welll... short but sweet. Enjoy. [LittlEm]**

****He was a monster in the darkness of his own limbo, with thoughts too confusing to place side by side. Freddy couldn't stand it. The unbearable nature of his time alone in limbo with the urges inside him raging and needing for their release. Freddy was furious that he had no idea what was bothering him so and what his monster needed. For it was an unknown feeling and he could not place it.

Meanwhile Juliet pondered everything she possibly could before the lights would become needed and her body would succumb to the sleep that it desired. She would ask him to show her his past, his real past…

Juliet drifted off into slumber only moments after coming to that conclusion and Freddy was waiting for her- but sat upon her desk and not her bed.

"_** MY Past? You want to know about it… the truth of it huh? You better fucking brace yourself Juliet**_…"

And with that Juliet was whisked into a flashback to Freddy's childhood- and indeed how he came to be… The Asylum with his mother, being locked away for an entire summer with a hundred maniacs. The life and the torture of school, the abusive stepfather, the daughter. Juliet was presented and shown everything with Freddy unseen but forcing her to see everything that he'd gone through. Finally she was forced to feel some of the heat from the fire that burnt him.

She shouted and screamed for him to take it away as the fire licked at her ankles- yet she was too overwhelmed to realise she was not even being singed because it was an illusion- yet Freddy removed it anyway.

" Did you really fucking want to feel, see all that eh sweetheart? Because it's not fucking pleasant."

"You… you've been through so much, it's not wonder you ended up like you did. I mean Jesus… you really just needed someone to care… to love and pay attention. It's what everyone needs isn't it?"

" I don't think even that could have ever fucking prevented the monster that's obviously within me…" They both stopped and thought, whether the other knew what the person facing them was thinking- they both thought.

Could it have all been prevented? The Monster Didn't Think So.


	11. There's a monster in my bed

**Feedback, R&R please. Apologees for not publishing recently. i've been going through a bit. [LittlEm]**

There was a monster inside that knew it was lies, nothing could be prevented. Especially not how much he needed to get out- causing havoc.

The need to cause havoc and kill has not always lived within Freddy- or within Juliet. But Juliet could feel it now, slowly rising within her. Freddy knew that his past had destined him to end up like this, with that burning need to kill screaming inside him.

Juliet had felt this need for some time now, yet couldn't explain what it was- did she have her own monster inside her?

Freddy looked over Juliet slowly and purposefully, stepping closer to her with his boots scuffing along the floor. He outstretched his un-gloved hand and lifted her chin up. Looking deep into her eyes as he searched for something…

Juliet felt her body tremble as the dark, dead eyes stared down into her eyes. His eyes were eating into her soul, bearing deep down into her and she could feel him looking for something in her. After a few minutes with Freddy staring at her she closed her eyes, as she could not bear to look at him anymore and feel those eyes.

He put his lips to her ears and told her to open her eyes- as she did his face morphed before her. The burns and scars fading and changing into skin. Normal, usual skin. The man she recognised from the images he had shown to her- it was Freddy before he had been killed- burnt.

"**Juliet this is what I looked like, moments before **_**my **_**monster took hold of me…."**

Juliet turned her face away and closed her eyes to avoid seeing this, almost as if not seeing him would stop her hearing what he had to say.

"**Fucking LOOK at me Juliet!"**He twisted her head back and she flung her eyes open swiftly.

"**You've got a monster growing. I know that you can fucking feel it growing. You've always had it- I just ignited it."**

He stretched a dirty little smirk across his face as he leant closer to her face.

"**Savour it. Nurture it and you'll be capable of things… you never thought possible."**

Freddy could never have explained why he did what he did next, but he kissed Juliet. Maybe trying to taste her monster- feel it? He kissed her lips viciously before slicing her stomach and throwing Juliet back into reality.

Juliet looked around her room, confused and angry that he had done that. Why would he have done it?

God why did he always leave her with questions?

All she knew that the burning sensation inside of her was something deadly- something that Freddy had….


	12. That sinking feeling

**Just a short little burst- apologes to all my loyal readers- I really do. It has been so long but the reviews weren't coming in. But here we go. Maybe this'll start something? Enjoy this small burst of story. [LittlEm]**

The burning sensation always got louder when Juliet wasn't with Freddy, when she was conscious and around people in reality.

Juliet could hardly believe it- he'd kissed her.

Not a real kiss, not like the ones you see in movies between the lead couple- Juliet didn't think it could even class as a kiss. He was searching, trying to find something inside her when their lips touched. Trying to invade her darkest thoughts within a dream.

Juliet's hand slipped across her stomach and she felt the blood surrounding her fingers and her soaked clothes. Her skin was tender to the touch and excruciatingly painful where Freddy has sliced her. He would have to find a better and less destructive way too wake her from her dreams.

Juliet walked slowly over to her bathroom and stripped herself and filled a bath with bubbles, she would sit and ponder and clean out her wound- yeah that's what it was…. a chance to clean out the wound and think.

But why on earth did Freddy do it?

And why did he have to be right….

That dark curiosity and intrigue was always within her, like a monster ready to tear apart the souls of the world just to see how everything worked.

Slipping into the bubbles she surrounded herself with questions as her body was shrouded in the darkness.

Every voice asking and that feeling burning painfully inside her- willing her.

But willing her to do what?


	13. Time to release sweetie

**Thank you very much to all my lovely readers who keep reading and reviewing and mailing me- i love it very much. So thank you very much- you keep me going on. Here's another little chapter. Enjoy [LittlEm]**

Juliet had infact fallen asleep once more in the bath- but not for long, and Freddy had no interest in invading her dreams again that same night- he had bigger fish to condemn.

Though the burning flame inside him told him to kill Juliet- it also told him not too. She was fanning his flame and encouraging the killing and violence, the terror, the torment. Maybe it was because she had her own burning.

Her own monster that was inside her that needed to be nourished and tended too.

He needed to break down her boundaries, expose that monster inside- and get her to kill someone.

The only place Freddy could assist her with that was in her dreams.

The only place where he could help release that monster that was brewing inside her, and he wanted to give her that. He wanted to let her be herself. To be that monster, what is inside her- that was dying to get out.

Freddy stalked through the minds of the teenagers she went to school with- picking off two and killing them without batting an eyelid, not really caring much. More planning how to release Juliet and break down those awful boundaries she had up.

Juliet would awake to find two more of those god-awful people she knew dead- mm and would it make her happy? I think that it would make that monster inside her giddy.

Though Juliet would deny it to anyone that outright asked her…

Mm, how filthy and delicious.

A dark little demon girl at heart.

Time to release her….


	14. WhyWhyWhy!

**A little bit more for the dark delectation of my plague rats. Enjoy ma cheries. Comment/Review/Rant/Subscribe.  
[LittlEm]**

The news came out first thing in the morning about the bodies of two more dead teenagers. Ramona Kirkson and Jason DeVon. Both had been in Juliet's math class and art class. Jason had always teased her looks- though most of the classes did that too. Whereas Ramona just made sly digs in the background without really getting involved in the bullying.

Her body had been found lying on her bed, four slashes down the centre of her chest with punctures at her abdomen. Her face contorted into a grotesque mask, a cry for help. His body was face down with the slashes down his back and nicks of his skin just missing. His face scrunched up.

The photos had been flashed up on the TV during the morning news as if a warning for all the teenagers to stay in- to be on guard. Trying to avoid the fact that all of them had been killed in their own rooms, with their parents sound asleep in the room next door. Juliet's mum flipped the set off as they started to groan on about whomever it was doing this needed to admit to their crimes.

Juliet rolled her eyes and leant back against the sofa with a sigh. They were all so thick- they were all remedial. They had no idea that the killer they searched for could only be found in their worst nightmare. Closing her eyes she could picture him enjoying the killing. Knowing though that they were really not cared about, the slashes were quick and slopping. Juliet knew he'd not given as much care to them as he had to others in the past.

Her mother fussed over her until Juliet had just had enough, grabbing her back and going off to school. Juliet's eyes shot to the passers by, the mourners who were placing flowers by the houses or were heading there to do so. The people who knew and were friends with them crying- even the hard male jocks wept tears for Jason.

Juliet seethed and groaned in her head. They were wrong to cry, all of them. Anyone crying was weak and blind. They couldn't see how everyone who'd died deserved it. _They deserved to die. _Her mind screamed at all of them to shut up. Juliet could feel an anger burning inside her as she watched the teachers lighting candles. Placing their headshots next to the others. _They all deserved to fucking die, why can't you see it? They were bullies, ignorant and not worth anything. WHY are you crying for them?_


End file.
